Donna Troy
Donna Troy is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Warrior's Wrath Donna is gifted with greater strength than regular humans, allowing her to lift, throw and destroy those humans aren't capable to. Her combat skills as an Amazonian Warrior surpass others in Themyscira. Roll Buffs: *+2 physical and speed *+1 damage roll *+1 perception roll Amazonian: * Additional +1 offensive against men (except Dante and Stick) * Additional +2 damage for animals/beasts Items: # Sword # Shield # Lasso # Adamantium Bracelets Regular Amazonian Bracelet/Wristarmors * Additional +1 for deflecting projectiles/bullets. * R6 upon success, 5-6= projectiles are deflected back to the attacker. Attacker has chance to block/avoid. Personality • Fearless • Determined • Ambitious • Serious • Stern • Background Donna was the last of the three respected protectors of Themyscira. At one point Amazons lost in the war with Men, resulting to some of the warriors including her to be trapped in women torture and slavery. Donna was physically and sexually abused by one man, every single day for years. She had lost her dignity as a noble Amazonian warrior and as a woman. This eventually broken her, and she eventually snapped and killed the man, stabbing him through the chest with his own sword. She escaped, carrying some of his money, not realizing that she was also carrying his unborn child. Could not return to Themyscira, she got herself an apartment in the city. She was devastated as she realized she was bearing the vile man's son, and even more after giving birth. The little boy possessed the face of the man who had tortured her. The boy grew up resembling the torturer more and more each day, that with her twisted, scarred mind, she started abusing the innocent little boy. Physically, sexually, the way the vile man ''did to her. Yet she never resorted to kill the boy, because deep underneath her broken soul, lies ''the heart of a mother. Until one day, when the little boy was around his 12th, Donna stumbled into a man, a much older man who eventually helped her to overcome her trauma. The man who helped her overcome her anxiety, her paranoia, the man who changed her life. The two soon got married. She had never hurt her son ever since, due to him consistently calming her down, protecting the innocent son. Years later, the man accidentally brought her back to her traumatic past, making her remember all the torture and all the loss, causing her to break. She lost it, assaulted him.. and nearly killed him. She realized what she had done and ranaway brokenhearted, until she stumbled into Amazonians and was brought back to Themyscira. There, the high minister healed her mind and released her trauma. Being at home with her sisters helped her to overcome her guilt, but she had never forgotten about her son and her husband. Trivia *The sword Donna used to kill the man who abused her--was later be used again to kill the exact same man, by none other than her own son, Dante. (See page: Rebellion). *Name "Donna Troy" is taken from Wonder Girl of DC Comics. *Donna's faceclaim is Diana (Wonder Woman) from Injustice 1 and 2. Category:Characters Category:Mutants